cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Echo WhiteLaser
Good job, but Nar Dralshy'a ner'vod- Echo talking to val 'Echo Whitelaser '''is a Mandalorian who with many others Fought in The Mandalorian Civil War. Echo served the True Mandalorians, in many Battle like The Battle of Korda 6 and a few others. Echo was noticed for his loyalty and bravery, in the battles. After the Mandalorian Civil War After the war the Death Watch captured Echo and took him to Carlac. Echo had to find a way out. Echo ''"hello? wany one here?" "Where is my gear, and where am I? Bo Katan "Your at Carlac and you armor is here" Echo went up to get it but Bo hit his hand "Don't touch it. Now here's your, lunch eat up" said Bo. "Thanks for the food" Echo said Kindly with a grin. "Don't sweet talk me" Said Bo as she left the hut. "And just do you don't touch your gear...." Bo Katan said turning around "I have to gear blocking you form it." Bo said leaving for good from the hut. "Well thats great eh?" "Yeah its "totally" great" Said Val, Echo's friend. Echo had a plan and he though it was a good one.... The Escape SLICE Echo and Val took out the to Death watch, they took their Beskar'gam and their besbe'trayce. ''"Ok now to get out.............." Said Val. "Wait, Ok now go" Echo warned getting their gear. "Hurry we gotta move!" Yelled Val Running. "On your left Val!" Yelled Echo, "Got it" Replied Val, Val shot him. "Thanks, Echo" Said Val, "No problem, nice shot." Replied Echo "Thanks, ECHO BEHIND YOU!" Yelled Val, Boom Boom Echo shot him over the shoulder no look. "Theirs an ''Aru'e" ''said Val, "And a big ''Ara'nov" Continued Echo.. "Well got a plan?" Val asked, "Um.... Not really....... Never mind, see that Ship. We'll head their, besides they won't notice us we look just like them." Said Echo "You mean that Piece of C--- ?" Asked Val again "You got a better idea?" Echo Questioned "I wish i did but i don't, i just hate doing your way." Said Val "I know you do thats why i always have a plan." Echo Replied "Now lets go'' vod''!" Yelled Echo. Heading to the Ship "Hurry!" Echo said Yelling to Val "Were close!" Continued Echo. "Not really the Ara'nov ''just spotted us, and well their comming." Said val running "I'll take them you get the ship" said val "Ok Hurry!" Replied Echo. ''"Ok now lets go get val"-Echo said in his head. '' "Well this is a great ship check it out!" Echo said Flying the ship, "Ok i'm right where i need to be". Echo open the enterance to the ship, Val was killing Death Watch by the second "Val use your jet pack to fly up here! iI'll cover you!' Yelled Echo With his gun "Okay!" SNIPE SNIPE SNIPE Echo shot them with his Sniper "Wow this ship rocks" said Val, "Yeah well we better head back to Mandalore. People notice that we have gone. i have your your gear go put it on" Said Echo. Leaving Carlac, Going to Mandalore "Good you have your old gear on now." Said Echo "Thanks but where is your gear you, have Bounty Hunter armor on?" Asked Val "Well After the Cvil War i desided not to wear it" Echo Answerd. "Why? its Special to you?" Asked Val again "Well its worth alot to me and i don't want anything to Happen to it, Remember ''Verd ori'shya beskar'gam" Said Echo Meaning a Warrior is more than his armor. "I remember" Replied Val, Val walked silently across the room. "Echo their is a Separatist'' ''Fleet up ahead." Val advised "Don't rush, lets see that they do" Echo was clam but Val seems scared but also he felt like he was gonna die soon. "Echo were low on fuel." Val warned "Lets see if the Separatists will give us some fuel, besides i've done tons of mission for dooku." The Separatist ship Val and Echo walked clamly into the Separatist ship, they noticed no one around, "Freeze!" Yelled the B1 droid Commander "Who are you?" He asked " I'm Echo he's val we were wondering if we can get somefuel from your ship to help us back to Mandalore?" Asked Echo "Mandalorian scum! Shoot him!" Yelled the droid "Take cover!" Yelled Echo. The droids were blasting hard the Mandalorians, "Don't let them hide, shoot them!" Said the Droid Commander "I have a plan, I'll get behind them call to them and when they turn around shoot them." Said Echo "Got it!" Val replied Echo quickly and stealth like got through the droids and called "Hey Droids i'm over here!" The droids turned and around quickly witch gave time for Val to shoot them. "Nice" Echo Complemented. More Comming! Joining the Mandalorian Guild Echo was asked my Ordo if he was wanting to join the guild Echo said yes. Now Echo is working with the Guild as a Mandalorian Mercenary. Gear and Equipment Gear_Equipment.jpg|My gear with is cold warrior gloves and Mando mercenary helm, boots and Armor with Rako's sniper Carlac_gear.jpg|My carlac gear witch is the bow every thats cold warrior but the boots and the boots are Mandalorian Cadet Echo_Bounty_armor.jpg|Echo's Bounty Hunter Armour Echo_Assassin.jpg|My Assassin gear witch is Mandalorian Deathwatch armor sith inquisitor boots Red Troooper gloves and Sith agent hood. Gallery Talking.jpg|Echo Talking to Val Party_at matt's.jpg|Party at Matt Goldnight's house Echo_ice_placee.jpg|Echo on the Ice burge lll Echo_carlac.jpg|Echo shooting down a bird for Lunch, Yumm... Category:Male Characters Category:Republic Category:Member Category:Sentinel Category:The Unyielding Category:Leader Category:The Braver squad Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Humans Category:New Republic Category:Rebellion Category:Male Characters Category:Republic Category:Member Category:Sentinel Category:The Unyielding Category:Leader Category:Humans Category:Warrior Category:Mercenary Category:Mandalorian Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Assassin Category:The Liberator Category:The Mandalorian Guild Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Jedi Battle Class